Blood And Tears
by Savage Nick
Summary: When Nick finds out that Judy was kidnapped and murdered, he goes on a vengeance killing spree to hunt down the suspect with only using demonic powers and a sickle. Will he find the suspect and put an end for revenge? Rated M for violence…lots of them and gore, also some minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**One fan requested me to write a Zootopia horror story involving Nick. I've been very busy doing other things, and I haven't had a chance to publish new stories.**

**This story will get really graphic later on so be prepared for some brutality done by Nick and will contain some language.**

* * *

His sickle slices through another one of his victims neck as it's head flew off. He smiled as the head rolled off onto the ground. His second victim approached him and was caught in his grip, he stuck his thumbs into the eyesockets of his victim. He rips out his victim's throat and then stabbed in the chest with his sickle. He was happy about his greatest expectation, if he wasted his luck. He would be doomed for eternity, he was satisfied when he saw the mess around him. Bodies upon bodies laid in his sight, but there was a couple that was missing.

_~Blood And Tears~_

Nick was riding a transportation train to get to work, he was scrolling through his phone looking at pictures of him and Judy. He stumbled on one where he took a selfie with her at a beach during the sunset, he sighed "I wish you were with me, Carrots."

The fox had a depressed look as he continued scrolling through more photos, the train hit a bump and it caused him to slide out of the seat along with a few other animals that were next to him.

He turns it off and gazed at the window but only to see his reflection and a few writings on it that said " I hate you " and other vulgarities, tears were rolling down his eyes as he stared off.

He slowly tilted his head to the right to see a little wolf boy staring at him with beady little eyes. "Are you okay mister?" The wolf boy asked. "Yeah, I guess. I miss the love of my life, I feel hopeless without her." Nick sighed.

"Who is your love?" The wolf kid asked.

"It's Judy, but I like to call her Carrots because she's a rabbit and carries some carrot device around with her."

"Do ya'll work for the police?" He asked.

"Yes we do." Nick smiled somewhat. " How do you know that?"

"My mom used to work with her." The wolf kid replied with a happy high pitched voice.

"Thats cool, I might not remember seeing her there." Nick responded.

As the wolf kid was about to speak, his mother rushed in " There you are! I was looking for you! Sorry about that sir." She said.

"You're fine." Nick smiled, as the wolf kid walked off with his mother, he turned around to ask him something, "Can we be friends?!" Nick chuckled a little as the kid's mother smiled before walking off with him to the other side of the train.

Nick went back to looking through the window as tears rolled down his face.

"I want you to come back." He said softly.

"Why did you leave me like this?" He cried, the fox's fur was wet from the tears, "Whoever kidnapped you will pay for it!"

As the train stopped, Nick slowly got out.


	2. Chapter 2

"LET GO OF ME!" Judy flailed as she was being restrained while being brought into a dark room. Three rams surrounded her as one of them placed her on the seat, there was another seat across from her that was facing the wall. An evil laugh was heard from it and it spun around to reveal Doug. "YOU BASTARD!" She said with rage, Dough gives an evil grin as his ram friends tied her up. Her voice was muffled up as one puts tape over her mouth.

"So you were trying to spy on us so you can report it to your police?" Doug said as he got up. "I'll tell you something, your litte fox friend won't find you! You got Mrs. Bellwether locked up for exposing her to them!" He walked over to her and puts his hand on her face as she struggled and screamed through her taped mouth, " You want to say something to me?"

He rips off the tape "Fuck…you!" She answered with a raspy tone. The sheep looked at her with a dismayed look and back hands her. She turns her head back to him as her cheek had scratch marks. "Don't you ever say that to me…so help me God…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Doug snapped as he puts his finger to her face.

The three other rams were stiff as statues guarding the door entrance.

" One day I will take over Zootopia, but for the grace of God, there so many to choose from." Doug said while pacing. " I'll find Nick next and take his head off to frame it on my wall."

"Well what if he takes off yours?" Judy asked. " That's a very interesting thing to say, you're a wise bunny, Hehe. Very wise, If you were really smart and pretty I wouldn't have to put you down." Doug said.

The sheep bleated as a command to tie her up some more. One of them pours a jug of gasoline on her.

Doug opens up a cabinet to retrieve hairspray and a lighter. Judy began to sob and whimper as he presents it to her, she knew that she didn't have much time left.

"Any last words?" He asked as he flicks on the lighter as a small candle popped up.

"Nick…I love you very much, I will see you in paradise one day. I have accomplished my goals like in my dreams, you helped me accomplish being a police officer…but now this is my time." A single tear rolled down the side of her face.

He holds the lighter up to her face and sprayed the hairspray as it spurted a huge flame torch. She screamed in agony as the fire was swallowing her up from head to toe in a matter of seconds.

Her screams turned into gags and chokes as her flesh peeled off. Her insides spilled out as the intense heat fried her bones, her face started to melt as it exposed her skull. She slumped her lifeless body down in the chair with her skull exposing.

**Will Nick find out about this case? **


	3. Chapter 3

Nick went back to his apartment after working a nightshift, the fox took off his work clothes and tossed them on the floor beside his bed. He went to the bathroom and opened up the mirror cabinet to get some anti depression pills, he puts two tablets on his paws and shoves them into his mouth and drank a glass of water with it.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his muscular body stretched out in the mirror, the fox flossed his teeth and gums, he rinsed his mouth out in the sink. " Think clearly, where would Carrots be? I should be good at this stuff." He said to himself.

When he got back to the bed, his phone got a text message from Finnick that read " I don't want to make you upset but Judy…got murdered. I wanted to text you this because my friend told me about it yesterday."

Nick stood frozen, he dropped his phone onto the floor and cried. The poor fox was left alone completely after hearing his true love getting murdered.

"GODDAMN YOU!" He punches a hole in the wall.

Nick's blood pressure went high up the roof and he couldn't stop himself. The fox panted deeply and heavily as he calmed down, he picks up his phone and messaged Finnick back with a text message that read " Where did they find the body?"

" It was found at a utility center in downtown Zootopia, we don't know who killed her but it was the cause of being burned alive." The message read as it was sent back to Nick, the fox boiled with rage as he read it. He sent back saying " Whoever did this will truly suffer a horrible death!"

"This can't be happening!" Nick said as he puts both paws on his head, the fox went to his contact list and called Bogo.

The phone ringed a couple of times and Bogo responded "Chief Bogo speaking."

"I have to say something, its about Carrots. She got murdered." Nick replied. " Yeah we saw that, we are still investigating on who the suspect is, I'm sorry that happened."

"I feel hopeless now, without her. " Nick responded as a single tear rolled down his face. " Look, don't be upset, we're doing our best to find the suspect. I miss her too, but just hang on in there as we hunt down the suspect." Bogo responded. "Thanks." Nick smiled.

"No problem." Bogo responded and then he hung up.

Nick sits his phone down on the desk while it was charging and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nick and Judy were walking down the beach as they looked at the sunset. " Nick, I've always loved you no matter what." Judy smiled as she rubs her nose against his, " I will always look after you." Nick replied back. The tall fox held her tender paws in his hands, " Always." He replied._

Nick squeezed his eyes shut in his sleep as voices and more images appeared in his head.

"_Nick!" Judy called out, " Carrots!" Nick's voice responded with an echo._

It depicts Judy being burned alive, her wailing screams danced in his head. The fox fluttered his eyelids, it was like he was having a nightmare.

" _Your little fox friend will never find you!"_ An unkown male voice spoke in his head.

" _Help me!" Judy screamed as the flames were swallowing her._

" _You're next Nick!"_

_"What if he takes off yours?" Judy responded._

_"Any last words?" The unkown male said to Judy._

_"I will see you in paradise one day Nick." Judy responded with a tear rolling down her face. The unkown male lit her up on fire. He laughed as she was burning, her face was rotting away as the heat burns the flesh off._

_"I will always love you."_ Judy's voice echoed in his head.

Nick dug his claws into his sheets as more disembodied voices echoed in his head, the fox jolted out of his bed, he looked at the clock and it was 3 in the morning. He looked at a portrait of him and Judy smiling in their police uniforms as they caught their suspect.

He got up in his boxers and went to the bathroom to rinse out his face. The fox looked at his reflection but notice something a little different about it, it didn't match up with him as he bends down to pick up a towel.

Then it went back to normal as he wiped himself off.

He opens up the mirror cabinet to get some sleeping pills to help him sleep better, he pops in a few tablets and drank some water.

He very lackadasically walked to his bed, his tail dragging against the floor.

Nick looks at the portrait one more time before he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun peeked it head, Nick stretched as he yawned. The fox went downstairs and into the kitchen, he turns on the stove and flips the pan. He cracks open some eggs as the yolk sizzled when they fell in the pan, he stopped from what he was doing and flips on the tv, he switches channels until he found the news channel.

"This is channel 9 Zootopian news, a local individual has been brutally murdered a few days ago and the police are under investigation to find the suspect." A female giraffe reporter spoke.

"Yeah it just found out the victim was Judy Hopps, a local police officer. She was found in a utility factory, the suspect is completely unkown." The male wolf news anchor said.

Nick was done frying eggs and he puts them on a plate to eat them. The fox looked out of the window to see some kids playing, he smiled a little.

"If only Carrots was here." He said to himself.

The fox went upstairs to take a shower, he rinsed off his body. As he spent a few minutes in the shower he heard a knock.

He tilts his ears as he heard it again.

He shuts off the water and dries himself off. " Coming!" Nick said as he puts on his clothes, he rushes down the stairs to open the door to be only greeted with police officer that was a female leopard.

"Mr. Wilde, can I come in?" She asked.

Nick motioned her in as he shuts off the tv.

"So are you doing okay?" She asked.

" Well right now I'm not, still thinking of Carrots." He answered with a serious tone, " I know you miss her and I do too, we are doing our best to find the suspect."

"Can I least have her body for a funeral?" Nick asked, " Her remains are scattered in different places, she's not in one piece but we'll take parts of her as an honor for you."

"Are you mentally unstable after hearing this?" She asked, " Well I kind of am, I keep having these vivid dreams about her every night, I try taking some medications but that didn't work." The fox answered. "I always think about her daily because she's the love of my life, we were about to get married next weekend."

"And anything else?" She asked.

"That's all I can think of." Nick answered.

"Thanks for letting me stop by, we're here to help you." She said.

"Come by anytime." Nick responded as she walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick headed back upstairs but to only feel a cold energy race through his body, the fox turned around to see if something was following him, there was nothing there.

As he turned around, he felt a sharp pain race up into his stomach, " Aaahh!" He grunted as he got on his knees and clutched his stomach. The fox twitched as he vomited a dark blackish substance, he coughed and gagged as blood foamed out of his black lips. "What's happening to me?!" He questioned.

Nick's eyes slowly rolled up into the back of his head, " Help me!" He cried out, he couldn't see as he walked. He screamed in pain as his legs grew longer, he slowly walked up to his room as he left a trail of blood, his shirt ripped open as his muscular chest bubbled out, appearing much larger.

Was he getting possessed?

He looked down at his arm and an upside down cross was formed. "HELP MEEE!" He cried out, coughing up blood. Then it finally stopped, the fox was much taller and bigger, his eyes return to normal.

"I gotta get help!" He said, he dashed off to the kitchen to get some napkins to clean up the blood, but once when he went back upstairs, it was already cleaned up.

The cross on his arm started pulsating, Nick ignored it somehow as he went up to his room to put on a shirt but to no luck it wouldn't fit.

"Damn it!" He said.

The fox tried on every shirt he has but they wouldn't fit.

He reached for his phone but since his fingers are big, he couldn't do anything with it.

"I will destroy them for you Carrots, I promised." The fox spoke in a deeper voice.

He went under his bed to only pull out a really sharp sickle and straps it onto his hip.

The fox went downstairs and opens up the front door and slams it shut as he went out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's**** Nick's first kill so be prepared, it will get graphic later on.**

* * *

Nick took a stroll out of his neighborhood with his neighbors looking at him differently, some of them were intimidated by his looks while others were disgusted, " Why is everyone looking at me funny?" He thought to himself.

His tail swayed back and forth as he strolled.

He ended up in an alleyway where there was a lot of folks, " Give me your money you dumb bitch!" He heard a male goat threatening a female sheep with a gun to her head.

"Please don't! I have children!" She yelled. Nick's eyes turned back to white sockets as the inverted cross pulsated on his arm.

Nick stepped in.

"Let her go!" He said in a deep voice, " Who the fuck are you and what do you want?!" The goat screamed as he pointed the gun at him.

"I'm going to repeat this one more time, let her go!"

"If you don't leave me alone I'll kill you!" The goat threatened as he waved the gun to his face.

Nick was filled with rage as he clenched his teeth and lets out a growl as he shows off his fangs, he pulls out his sickle and swings right through the goat at a high speed as the sheep lady ran off when she was given the opportunity. Nick was standing behind him now facing the wall with blood dripping down his face, the sickle was painted with blood as it was hanging in his hand down by his side, the goat stood there frozen and then he screamed as he clenched his shoulder bone while it spewed out blood everywhere on the walls.

The fox clenched his teeth as he held the goat's severed arm, he squeezes the hand which caused it to drop the gun and it opened fire as it hit the ground.

The goat slid onto the ground as Nick tilts his head down and walks up to him, the goat had fear in his eyes now.

"No, n-no no no!" The goat pleaded, clearly terrified as Nick approaches him with the sickle in his hand, his tail bobbing behind him with each step he took.

The injured, but terrified goat backs himself up aganist the wall as he clutched his shoulder bone, bloodied tatters of his sleeve hanging down.

He stared into Nick's empty white eyesockets, they were filled with hate and death.

"Now, I got a question to ask." Nick said as he reached into his pocket and pulls out a picture of an unkown sheep.

"Do you know this man?" Nick asked in deep growling demonic voice, the goat groaned in pained and didn't respond.

"ANSWER ME!" Nick shouted.

"I don't know," the goat replied with fear.

"I will give you three seconds to answer my question, do you know where he lives?" Nick said.

The goat shook his head and groaned in pain, the fox towers over him as the goat screams, his eyes started bleeding as Nick swings the sickle through his neck. His head flew off as blood sprayed out onto the concrete walls.

The fox picks up the body and dumps it in a near by trash can and his head along with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick turned around to see another person standing behind him which was a badger. He was shuddering and whimpering as he saw the incident. He slowly picks the gun up and cocks while he was shaking, Nicholas looks down on him with his white eyes, causing the badger to wet himself as it form a dark spot in his pants.

"Now, its your turn!" The fox said as he points his finger.

The badger drops the gun and took off running, Nicholas darts after him at an insane super speed. He catches him by the leg and snaps it in half, the bone punctures through his skin, the badger lets out a long agonizing scream as he clutches his bent leg. Blood poured out and formed a puddle, the fox stood on him with the badger lined up between his legs, his tail slowly swishing side to side as he picks him up by his shirt and pins him against the fence so nobody would see them.

"I got a question," Nick spoke with a raspy harsh voice. The badger whimpered and cried as he is face to face with a killer that he's never seen.

"Wh- who are you?" The badger asked.

"Nicholas Wilde." He answered, "Now, for the question." Nick pulls out a photo of an unkown sheep… "Have you seen this man?"

There was no response from him. "ANSWER ME!" Nick raised his voice which made him go pale.

"No," He responded.

"If you do not answer, you will not see the next morning." Nick puts his sickle to his chin.

"Do you know where he lives?" Nick asked, he still didn't respond.

"You have three seconds to answer." Nick warned as he raised the sickle up.

"Okay okay, he's up in the industrial headquarters in downtown…please don't hurt me..." he sobbed. The fox raised his eyebrows "LIAR!" He yelled. "I'm serious! I worked there before and he was my boss." The badger said with fear in his voice.

Nick's empty white eysockets lit up a little brighter as rage was built in. The fox gritted his teeth as he showed his fangs to him, he gulped.

Nick drops him onto the ground, the badger coughed and wheezed for air, and he made a horrible mistake.

"FUCKER!" He yelled as Nick walks off, the tall and buff fox stopped dead in his track. He turns around and walks over to him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The badger pleaded as he stepped backwards, Nick lets out a growl as he showed his fangs. Nick wraps one paw around his neck and lifts him up and sticks the sickle into a tree.

Nick puts his other paw to his face and stuck his thumb into the badger's right eye, he couldn't even scream because the pain was unbearable, he could feel his brain as he pressed it in deeper.

Blood leaked out of his wound, the fox throws him down on the ground, he crawls away while holding his right eye.

"I'm not finished yet!" Nicholas stopped him by placing his clawed foot on his back, Nick flips him over on his back and puts him on his knee, he starts applying pressure on his neck and legs with his paws.

He screamed really loud as his ribs snapped in half, Nick slowly bears him down on his knee even more, his tail rested on the ground to give him support. As his screams got louder and louder, Nick let out a cry as he snapped him in half like breaking apart a sandwich. The fox takes his torso and smashes his head with it as blood and brain matter splattered everywhere. Nick panted as he threw the rest into a nearby lake. He went over to retrieve his sickle. 


	9. Chapter 9

Nicholas walked past the gate and he was already in the downtown area. The demonic-powered fox breathed heavily as blood dripped down his face as he was exposed to the public.

The anthromorphatic animals looked at him really funny and the majority of them were scared of him. His eyes went back to normal as he calms himself down, "Yo look at that freak!" One bystander hollered out.

Nick didn't really care about that at the moment, he was too focused trying to hunt down Doug.

Children were playing and laughing as they ran out in front of him. One bumped into him and he looked down to see a little otter girl " Sorry mister, heeheehee. Are you a giant?" She asked in a cute voice, Nick softly laughs. "I sure am." The fox responded with a smile.

"Why are you covered in red paint?" She asked, "Don't worry about it."

"What is that hooky thingy on your hip?" She asked as she pointed her finger at his sickle.

"Don't worry about that either," Nick replied.

"I've never seen a fox before, I always hear that they are dangerous predators." She said to him, " I'm no predator, I'm on a hunt for something." He responded. "I got something for you," she reached into her back.

The 4 year old otter girl pulls out a wad of tissue paper "Now close your eyes and hold out your paws." She said. "Did shuts his eyes and held his paws down, she puts the paper in his paws and Nick opens his eyes.

"Open it." She said.

Nick unravels the paper and it reveals a photo of Judy when she was little. Nick's eyes began to water as they rolled down his face.

"Carrots…" Nick began to sob, "Thank you." He said to her.

He crouches down and gave her a light hug, the otter girl then smooched him on the forehead.

"Milly!" A voice called out.

"Coming mommy!" She responded.

"Can we be friends sir?" She asked him in a humble voice.

Nick smiled.

"Mommy I met a friend!" She hollered as she ran, her voice faded out out sight.

Nick gets back up onto his feet and continued his long journey.

**Aww that's nice of her to do, so Nick isn't so heartless after all. Will Nick find his killer? We'll find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nicholas bumps into his old nemisis on the way up, Gideon.

"Hey watch it faggot!" Gideon lashed out.

The chubby fox and his friends surrounded him.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Gideon asked. "Why do you need to know?" Nick asked with a serious tone.

"Because we rule this area and you stepped in the wrong spot buddy, you sure have the balls to show up here." Gideon said. "Yeah do what he says," one of his friends said.

"You have 3 seconds to get you furry fox ass out." Gideon threatened as he pulls out a switchblade.

"1"

The inverted cross throbbed again on his arm.

"2"

His eyes turned back into white sockets again.

"3!" Gideon's friend then swung his bat as Nick and the fox dodged the attack, the bat hits the trash can. Nick growled as he clenched his teeth, his white fangs were exposed and he casts his sickle and charges at him with super speed, the blade sliced through his torso.

The wolf thug stood still as Nick was in front of him facing the parked car. Blood dripped down from his face.

His torso completely split in half as it slid down at an angle, he was dead instantly.

All the others stood there with shock especially Gideon, "No." Gideon said.

"Who's next?" Nick said in a deep raspy voice, Gideon's friends dropped their weapons and took off as Gideon was left alone.

"Don't leave me here! Come help me fight him!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Screw that!" One responded as they disappeared.

Nick kicks Gideon in the snout, he yelped as the impact lifted him off the ground. He covered up his snout as blood came running like a faucet onto the grass, forming a puddle.

"You son of a bitch!" Gideon charged at him and swung his fist at Nick but he caught his wrist in his paw and bends it backwards. Gideon lets out a loud wailing scream, the bone was completely exposed, it was hanging by a thread of flesh, close to ripping it right off its socket.

Nicholas walks up to him and throws punches at him, chunks of flesh flew out.

After Nick finishes, he slams him into a tree, Gideon was all mutilated but was still alive. He gurgled in his own blood in agony.

"Now I got a question to ask." Nick said as he pulls out a photo of Doug.

"Do you know this man?" Nick asked, waiting for a response.

Gideon was gagging and gurgling as he twitched his fingers.

"ANSWER ME!" Nick raised his voice.

Gideon couldn't speak, his right eyeball slid out of his socket.

Nicholas casts out his sickle and swings it at his head, completely decapitating him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this one is short, I was having a writer's block but please enjoy.**

* * *

The fox cleared his way through the back alley in downtown, there was still some sunlight left.

The fox walks to the main exit of the alley and into the woods.

"You are going to die!" He said.

Nicholas heard a noise coming from the bushes. " Oh, my God…please save us!" The two voice whimpered.

Nick walks over to the bush and hacks it away with his sickle, he found Gideon's other two friends.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" One them repeated.

The buff fox's eyes were white sockets as he looked at the other member who was a buck.

Nick slowly walks up to the scared buck and picks him up by the head, Nick twisted it off as blood shot out everywhere.

He lets out a roar and he charges at the last one which was a possum. He grabs him by the neck and applies pressure, squeezing the life out of him. "Now…do you know this man?" Nick asked as he shows a photo of a sheep.

The possum was trying to pry his finger out but it made it worse.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING!" Nick growled.

The possum was about to speak but due to the pressure, his neck was crushed and broken, he was dead instantley.

Nick then stomped on his head as blood and brain matter shot out everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick headed to a nearby phone booth, his eyes returned back to normal as he inserts a coin into the slot.

"Yes I need to speak to Clawhauser." Nick answered.

"Alright, here he is." The dispatcher said.

"Nicholas! How are you doing?!" Clawhauser said with excitement while eating a donut.

"I'm not doing any better, listen, I need to know the directions to the industrial headquarters, do you know the way to get there?" The bloodied up Nick asked.

"Yeah, but that place is very dangerous, you would get shot if you go in there unattended." Clawhauser answered.

" I wouldn't risk doing that if I were you." Clawhauser said as he took another bite of the donut.

"But there is someone there that I know that wants me to come visit, is there any directions to get there?" Nick asked.

"Ok, you'll have to take a left turn through downtown Zootopian Boulvard, then you head on straight through. You then stop to take another turn but go to the right this time, its very windey so be extra careful, then you have to take exit 39B.

Once when you get to exit 39B, it'll be right there on the left corner, that tall, run down looking building. Be very careful, you will get mugged and there are hardly any police services there."

"Thanks," Nick said.

"Did you hear about Judy?" Clawhauser asked, Nick got really upset when he heard that. "I don't want to talk about that." The fox answered with dismay.

"I understand." Clawhauser said as he licked the glaze off his fingers.

"We'll attend a funeral this weekend." Nick said as he wiped the tears off.

"Good luck on this journey Nick." Clawhauser said as he opened a bag of chips.

"Thanks." Nick said as he hung up. 


	13. Chapter 13

Nick then leaves the phone booth, he casts out his sickle and waves it up and then down by his side as he stood erect, the muscular fox smears the blood on his sickle with his paws.

As he entered the downtown area, a coyote wearing a coat approached him. "You don't belong here bud!" He said as he smoke a cigarette and puffed the smoke at him. "So I would get your furry ass out of here right now." He threatened as he pulls out a knife and waves it at him.

The inverted cross on his arm throbbed and his eyes returned back to white sockets, Nick growled as he showed his fangs. He kicks his leg and it snaps it in half. The mugger lets out a wailing scream as he clutched his leg while blood poured out, forming a puddle.

Nick pulls out his sickle and puts it to the mugger's face.

"Do you want to try again?" Nick spoke in a deep raspy demonic voice.

"N- no." He whimpered.

The angry fox picks him up and pins him against the stone wall, " Now, I'm going to ask you a question." Nick said as he pulls out a photo of the sheep.

"Have you seen this man?" He asked while the coyote was crying.

"No," he shook his head.

"If you don't tell me where he is at, you will not live to see the next day." Nick growled.

"P-please don't hurt me." He pleaded as the fox bears down on his neck.

"WHERE IS HE!" Nick yelled as his souless white eyes lit up with rage.

"I don't know…" he cried.

Nick drops him onto the ground, he sighed with relief thinking that he was safe but he was wrong. Nicholas picks him up by his head and squeezes the both sides of his temple with his paws, the coyote groaned in pain as his skull started to crunch. Blood came out of his nose and his eyes, Nick gnashes his fangs as he grunts while applying more pressure to his head.

The fox's tail swayed back and forth.

The coyote screamed as his skull started to crack and his eyeballs popped out of their sockets under Nick's pressure, Nick's biceps bulged out in his fur as he applies more pressure to his head.

Then finally his head exploded as brain matter went everywhere, Nick lets out a war cry as blood splashed on his face. He drops the body down and it resulted in his head now laying looking like a deflated balloon. Nick panted heavily as he stood there looking at the body. 


	14. Chapter 14

The fox drags the body behind him and stuff it in the dumpster right as a garbage truck stopped.

"Carrots, I'm doing this for you, those who get in my way will suffer and it is death." Nick spoke softly with his head tilted down.

Nick brushes the blood off of the blade of his sickle. "This is my toy I like to play with."

He straps it back onto his hip, the fox took the right turn into Zootopian Boulvard, just like what Clawhauser mentioned.

"You will suffer whoever you are!" Nick growled under his breath.

Nicholas's soulless white eyes started to light up brighter as rage kicked in, he went to a nearby gas station.

The fox opens the glass door and it rang as it opened. "Good afternoon sir." The leopard clerk said. Nick didn't respond back, "Are you looking for something?" The clerk asked.

The fox tilts his head to look at him, giving him a menacing look.

"Ooohh shit," the clerk said softly.

Nicholas turns his head back and then slowly walks over to the employees room, another clerk stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.

"You can't go in their sir."

Nick growled at him as he showed his fangs, his piercing soulless white eyes lit up and he slams his fist into a wall, leaving a massive hole as chunks flew out.

"It's time for you to go!" The employee said as he tried to push him out, but Nick didn't budge.

"If you don't leave, then I'm calling the police." The employee threatened.

Nick still didn't budge and so he threw a punch at the fox, Nick dodges the attack and he growls as his white fangs exposed, he lunges at him and lifts him up over his head and throws him out through a window.

Nick walks over to him and picks him up by the collar of his shirt. The bloodied employee spits out his teeth, "Now, here's a question I'm going to ask you." Nick spoke in a growling demonic voice.

"Have you seen this man?" The fox pulls out a photo of a sheep, "No I haven't." He responded.

"Your tactics aren't going to work on me, you are never safe from me. No one!" Nick replied.

"Do you know where the headquarters are at?" Nick asked.

"I do, its the next 300 feet from here, just please don't hurt me." He pleaded.

"This is my only time I let someone live, but since you know where it is, I'll let you go." The fox replied, he drops him and he crawls away from him.

As Nick exits the station, he has finally found the place.


	15. Chapter 15

Nicholas approaches the building as the sun set beams down on the windows, the building was really old and run down looking. There were armed guards blocking the gate, as Nick saw them, he hid behind a corner so they wouldn't see him.

The fox waited quietly for one of them to spot him. He had no time so he lunges at them while screaming, they unloaded their guns at him as bullets shot through him and didn't flinch.

Nick casts out his sickle and hack off one's head.

He went to the other one and puts his paw on the ram's helmet and rips it off to look at him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He screamed.

Nick pins him down and retrieves a long pole, the fox turns him over on his stomach, ass up.

"No please?!" He pleaded. Nick charges at him at a mach speed with the pole and impales him up the ass with it. He lets out an agonizing scream as blood poured out of his mouth.

Nick slams the pole down as he slid in deeper, "I will display this to everyone in there." Nick said in a demonic growling voice. "Since one of ya'll killed my love bunny, ya'll are going to pay and it will be death." Nick said while the ram was still screaming.

"Your sins are not forgiven, you will be severely punished in eternal torment, since nothing can stop me." Nick implied while the ram was wailing in pain.

"I will find your boss and hunt him down, he will be taken out with my sickle." Nick said as he smiled, I still remember the flashbacks I had with her.

_Flashback starts_

_"I will always remember you Carrots." Nick said as he touches her nose with his snout. "Nick, you've always been my favorite, I will never leave you." Judy replied as she caressed his strong chest._

_"Carrots, you've always helped me through rough situations, and I will protect you from them too. Even though its not right for predator to make love to it's prey but I managed to sneak around that." Nick replied back as he stroked her ear._

_The two walked out in the sunset at the beach, Nick stopped for a moment. "Carrots," he called out._

_"Yes?" She answered._

_"I got a big favor," Nick said as he takes out a small case._

_"Will you marry me?" He asked as he kneeled down and opened the box to reveal a wedding ring._

_Judy gave him a surprised look and excitment. "YES!" She answered with glee and hugged the tall buff fox._

_"We can start next weekend outside of the station." Nick said._

_End of Nick's flashback._

"Then my friend Finnick witnessed her kidnapping. He told all about how it happened." Nick narrated while the ram was still screaming as blood poured out of his ass.

_Fast foward to 5 days later and Finnick's witness._

_Judy was at her apartment across the street from Nick's, she hopped in the shower to rinse off her body. When she got done, she heard a knock on her door. "Hold on I'm coming!" She called out as she slips on her pants._

_When she opened the door, she thought it was Nick, but it was three rams wearing ski masks over their heads. She gasped then she got stuffed in the back of their car._

_Finnick looked out of his window to see three rams carrying a bag with Judy in it, he went out to confront them but they drove off as he got out._

_End Of Flashback_.

Tears were streaming down his face as the memories of Judy raced through his mind.

"Now it's time for ya'll to pay!" Nick said as rage boiled in him. The fox breaks the door down with his foot, creating a massive hole in the wall. He stood there with his paws clenched into fists and his arms by his sides as he panted. His tail hanging there behind him as the tip of it brushes the ground, the angry demon fox raised his paw out and an invisible force of energy circles around the impaled ram as it slid through the wall. He catches it in his paws and carries it with him to the second level floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Nicholas went into the basement upstairs, his eyes went back to normal. The ram groaned in pain while he was being carried on a pole by Nick, the fox sits the pole down as the ram slid down deeper, he lets out a shrill.

"You are lucky I didn't finish you off…but I will inflict a lot of pain on you." Nick said in a whispering voice, he picks the pole up and lies it down as the ram was on his side so Nick can reach him.

Nick walks over to him and unsheaths his claws, they grew out 5 inches long. He puts one finger on the ram's face and slowly pushes down and glides it across. The ram screams as his body twitches, blood poured out of the wound.

Nick repeats the process to his left side of his face, the ram lets out a cry that turns into a sob. Nick began to laugh as he performs the procedure, the fox then slowly digs his claw into the ram's side and glides it across.

"OH GOD! HEEELLLPPP!" He cried out while Nick was cackling like a villian, the fox repeats the procedure on his other side.

As Nick finished, he reaches his fingers into the wound and slowly peels the skin as the ram wailed in agony.

Nick cuts across his head so he can completely remove it.

The fox resumed back to peeling his skin, as he reaches to his head, his fur was completely skinned off. Nick held the fur coat in his bloody paws.

Nick props the pole with him on it back up while he was still screaming, Nick smiled and laughed in a deep maniaclly voice.

Then he got interrupted by bullets firing through the walls, he hid behind a corner while machine gun rounds were being fired his eyes turned back into white sockets, outside of the headquarters was Doug.

He was firing his gun at the basement part of the building, his other ram partner was shooting a shotgun at him.

Nick waited for it fall silent, while more outside rounds were being shot.

Doug fires one last bullet and it hits a gas tank, parts the building exploded as chunks of sharp metal flew out everywhere, one of his ram partners were killed as one got decapitated with a broken chunk of metal while another one got vaporized from the explosion.

The other ram got pinned up against the wall by a heavy chunk of metal when another one came flying, he screamed as it approached him and then it took his scalp off as blood spurted.

Doug catches a chunk of flying metal and breaks it in half while the other ram's head exploded, resulting in a bloody mess.

Nick panted as he carries the impaled ram with him upstairs to the third floor.

The other two guards stopped him as they cock their guns. "Get out!" One yelled. Nick growled as he exposed his fangs, he swings the pole with the impaled ram at them which resulting in cleaving them into deuce, blood flies out and organs fell from the ceiling. Nick panted heavily, he drops the pole but the ram's body is gone.

"What is that noise boss?" A sheep partner asked. "There's nothing in there, I think we killed whatever was in there." Doug replied.

And then Nick stepped out.  



	17. Chapter 17

"Holy fuck!" One said with a shocked look, noticing the fox standing with a hand scythe on his hip.

"ATTACK!" Doug barked." The other three rams charged at the fox.

The first ram lunged at Nick, the fox casts his sickle out and swung it at his cheek. Cutting his face in half horizontally, blood splashed out. The second ram charged at him with an axe, he swung it at Nick and he dodges the swing, the fox grabs his arm and wrenches it. The ram lets out a wailing scream as he lost his balance and slipped while clutching his arm, Nick bashes his head flat onto the concrete ground as blood splashed out.

The third ram came running at him with a long knife and he swings it at Nick, resulting a blow to his stomach by Nick.

He gets on his knees while clutching his stomach and the fox twisted his head as it made a loud crunching noise while Nick grunted.

Three more came running at him, the fox's white eyesockets began to glow as he was filled with rage.

The fourth one charged at him with a bat but he slipped on a puddle of blood, hitting the back of his head on the ground, he groaned as he clenched his head when Nick approaches him with his sickle and golf swings it at his face, resulting in a bloody mess as brain matter spilled out.

The fifth dashes towards him with a machete and swings it at Nick, the fox dodges the attack and breaks his arm, the ram lets out a scream as he drops the machete. Nick picks up the machete and decapitates him with it, his head flew off and landed beside Mac's feet, earning a surprised yelp from Mac.

The sixth one came out with a shotgun and fired rounds, Nick puts down the machete and hid behind a wall while bullets were shooting holes. Chunks flew out, Nick growls as he shields himself.

When the ram's gun ran out out bullets, knowing he was out, Nick charges out at him with the sickle and diced his face into four pieces.

And the last two came running at him together with hatchets and Nick grabs them by their throats and slams them together as their heads exploded from the collision against eachother. Nick stood on the pile of bodies to claim victory but there was only two more left to take out.

Nick stepped down and approaches Doug's friend, Mac.

"Do you want to try me now?" Nick questioned.

The last ram was shook to his core, clearly terrified of what he saw. The fox walks up to him as Mac backs himself up against the wall, having nowhere to escape.

Nick was standing there with his arms out by his sides, his sickle was hanging in his right paw as his tail bobbed side to side in the wind, his muscular chest heaved in and out, "Now." Nick said," It's your turn."

The frightened ram took the chance and ran at him only to be caught in Nick's grip, the fox sharply twists his head to the right and to the left as the bone snapped, Nick repeats this one more time and his head was completely ripped off.

The fox was holding his head in his paws, observing it before he tossed it off the building.

"Yeah this is a nice break for us." Chief Bogo said to Clawhauser while they were in their car that was parked, until something landed on their hood which startled them. They got out and looked to see what it was and it was the severed head of a ram.


	18. Chapter 18

"You have found me," Doug slowly clapped his hands.

"You were the one responsible for killing my future-wife." Nick spoke in a demonic raspy voice, "Yes I was." Doug smiled.

"It's time for me to frame you on my wall as a trophy!"

He lunged at the fox and punches Nick in the snout, which sent Nick flying into a concrete wall. The fox covers his nose as he unsticks himself from the wall as chunks fell out. They both panted, Nick's demonic soulless white eyes squinted from the sunlight.

Doug lets out a cry as he charges at him again but Nick dodges him and instead, the sheep kicks a hole through the wall.

Nick throws a mach punch at the sheep which sent him flying onto another wall, he got up while clutching his nose that was already bleeding.

"Try that again." Nick responded.

The sheep angrily charges at him with a knife and swings it at the fox but it got stopped by his sickle, Nick's muscles bulged out of his arm as he applies pressure and ends up snapping both the knife and Doug's hand in half.

Doug screamed as he clutched his broken arm.

Nick picks him up and body slams him and Doug breaks free by punching the fox in the nose and then kicks him in the testicles, Nick yelped in pain. Doug walks up to him as Nick clutches his baby-makers and punches him repeatedly in the face.

Nick puts both of his paws on the sheep's throat and throws him into a wall.

Doug filled with rage lunges at him and punches him in the stomach, Nick yelps as he shoot out spit from the force, he retaliates by back handing him and throwing punches at him. The fox walks over to him and picks him up, he pins him against the wall.

Doug manages to break free from his grip and drop kicks the fox in the face, Nick yelps as he slid backwards. With rage built up, Nick charges at with mach speed and throws a punch at the sheep, the impact sent him flying and hits the wall. It made a hole as chunks and shrapnel flew out.

" Say goodbye, foxy!" Doug said as he pulls out his gun and shoots him him with it, he laughed thinking that he won. But Nick wasn't there.

When he turned around, Nick clenched his teeth as he exposed his fangs.

He charges at Doug at a super speed and gives a slice with his sickle and appears in front of him facing the ground.

Doug couldn't control his balance as blood shot out of his mouth. Nick was holding Doug's ribcage, he squeezes it really tight as he grits his fangs, Doug groaned in pain as blood poured out as Nick shatters it in half from his grip.

Doug screamed in pain as he clenched his side, he got on his knees facing the fox's crotch, he coughed up blood as it formed a puddle. The fox stood there while his tail was swaying side to side, Doug tensed up and he was about to run towards him and then he slipped on a puddle of blood.

Nick walks up to him.

"Why did you kill Carrots?" Nick asked while the severely injured sheep was twitching on the ground. "Because so that way we won't get exposed and have our research stolen or destroyed." Doug said weakly as he coughed up blood.

"You have faced your own desires but that won't take away the punishment that I will bring to you, I hope you know that." Nick replied in a raspy voice.

"Please?" Doug pleaded as he coughed. "Forgive me."

"I do not forgive those who did the wrong, they will be severely punished and that is death, you should realize that. It's very rare to let them go unpunished." Nick responded.

"Please give me another chance…I'm…sorry…" the sheep coughed weakly from the amount of blood loss.

"Its too late for you, no second chance will do, I hope you have learned your lesson." Nicholas said.

The fox pulls his sickle out from his hip and lines it up with his neck, "Any last words?" Nick asked.

"Help me! Lords of the above! Help meeee!" Doug sobbed. Nick lets out a cry as he swings the sickle and the sheep's head flew off, resulting in a bloody mess.

Everything was now silent for Nick, he could hear his own heartbeat.

Voices circled around in his head.

_"I_ _will see you in paradise one day."_ Judy's voice echoed in his head.

The fox's eyes went back to normal and then collapses onto the ground and then he passes out.


	19. Chapter 19

**In the Paradise World.**

_Nick and Judy were sitting on the pier catching some fish, this is the best honeymoon ever, Judy said as she rested her head on the fox's shoulders. Since she's now pregnant, Nick had to help her getting up._

_"Our baby is about to be brought into this world." Judy smiled, "Would you like to feel it?" She asked._

_Nick smiled and he squats down and puts his ear to her belly and felt a wiggle. "I felt something!" Nick said. "It likes you, you'll be a wonderful father." Judy said as she stood on her tip toes to brushes his neck fur with her finger._

_"And you will be a great, wonderful mother." Nick replied as they were both going to kiss._

**In the real world.**

"Just bear with me Mr. Wilde!" A male doctor said as Nick was out cold with a mask on his snout in the ambulance. The fox's eyes fluttered as the heart monitor started beeping a little slower. "Try to revive him! We want to keep him alive!" Another one ordered.

He takes out a defibrillator and lines it up on his chest. "One two three!" He pressed down as it sends out a shock which made Nick jolt but he wasn't responding.

"Try again."

"One two three!" He repeated and still no effect.

**Back to the Paradise World.**

_Nick and Judy were at the police station in their uniforms, they were having a meeting about Judy's baby._

_"That's awesome!" Mr. Hopps said as he patted her back, " I'm going to be a grandpa now!" He said with excitement._

_"And I'm going to be a grandmother!" Mrs. Hopps said with tears in her eyes with happiness._

_Mr. Hopps went up to Nicholas and hugged the fox with tears in his eyes. "My daughter is going to become a mother!" Mr Hopps said while Nick was hugging him back in his uniform._

_"I am really proud of you Nicholas, you will be a wonderful father. Don't ever give up or let yourself down." Mr Hopps said as he shook his hand._

_"Thank you." Nick smiled._

_"That is going be a big step." Bogo replied with a smile._

_They all headed to the hall and gathered up in a group as Mrs Hopps lines up the camera, "Alright, say Carrots!" She said._

_They all said it and the camera flashes._

**In the real world.**

Nick woke up as he felt a shock race through his system, he was in the recovery room, the fox looked down at his arm and it was bandaged up.

He heard the door open and a female otter nurse came in with a tray, "How are you doing Mr. Wilde?" She asked. "How long was I out for?" Nick asked.

"About 9 hours." The nurse answered.

"How long will I be in here?" Nick asked as he groaned in pain. "Until tomorrow."

"If you need anything, just hit the ringer button." The nurse said, then she closed the door.

THE NEXT DAY.

Nick was at the cemetary standing in front of Judy Hopp's grave, he kneels down to rest the flowers on the stone.

"I got them, all of them." Nick said as he got back up onto his feet, the tall buff fox was wearing a black suit and got a little bit of grass on his black pants. "Goodbye, I love you." Nick said as tears were rolling down his face as he walked off, leaving the flowers resting on the stone as the wind slight blew the leaves off.

_end.

**There you have it, so tell me how it went.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
